jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danse Macabre
Danse Macabre (ダンセ・マカブレ Danse makabure')' is the Stand of Diana Brando, featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Danse Macabre appears as a very skinny woman, with a body structure made up of crystals. It bears the colors of the Joestar family all over it, which is blue, black, and gold. It sports a upside down golden crown, as a skirt, that floats around it's waist. It has a large, cloudy material attached to it's back as a cape, via a spiked crown. It also adorns a blue bow atop it's head. It's skin bears a blue to black gradient in the middle section of it's; body, along with blue markings on it's arm. It bears pink lipstick, and has golden diamonds stretching out the back and front of it's head, and golden spheres poking out the side of it's head, possibly functioning as ears. Personality Danse Macabre is known for it's unique trait that allows it to speak, but, expectedly, it is just as cruel, cunning, and deadly as it's user. Often, when in combat, it tends to attack with kicks rather than punches, as it fears it will get peasant grime on them. Like most brandos, Danse Macabre carries the "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" Stand cry. However, this form of the "Muda" cry is sometimes changed to "BAKO", which is to say "Trash" in japanese, leaving it's stand cry as "MUDA BAKO MUDA BAKO MUDA BAKO MUDA BAKO!" The stand see's Diana Brando as a sibling, rather than a master, and will sometimes blatantly disobey Diana, however, subconsciously carrying out Diana's goals in the end. Abilities Distort Time ''' Danse Macabre's main ability is to distort the way people percieve time, the way people are affected by time, and the speed time flows, within a particular area. Distorting the way people percieve time, can make seonds feel like hours, or vice versa, leaving them open to a number of attacks. Distorting the way people are affected like time, is an ability similar to The Grateful dead, as it can make people near immortal, or can age them to death. Distorting the speed time flows within a particular area, allows for Danse Macabre's user to make areas where people will literally decay within seconds, or will make them move in slow motion. '''Time Travel Danse Macabre's secondary ability is to travel back in time, and view it as she pleases. However, when travelling back in time, she will not be able to affect the timeline in any way, as she will exist outside of it, acting only as a spectator, rather than a person within it. She can instantly return to the time period she was, at any point, whenever she time travels as well. Trivia * The Stand is named after a song of the same name * The song was only played on the Day of the Dead, or Halloween, as we know it. Back then, people used to say that on Halloween night, the dead would rise, and dance to music, Thus birthing the tradition of costumes, as people would wear costumes, and make themselves appear un-dead, in order to blend in with the Dead, and dance alongside them.